flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Hey, Dapple. Is it OK if i join Shadow Clan? I've asked Aura, who hasn't replied yet, but if it's alright with her, then maybe i can join?? x3 ~Harmony/£nderblaze/Rose/F!regirl. xD Right... It's.... me again. The "anonymous person", obviously. I guess you can say I've calmed down, but just a bit. But if you were thinking, "Oh wonderful, no more conflict!" you're wrong. I still seek revenge and I will get it. But at least for the moment, I'm not in my.... other form. I'm pretty sure that most of you know who I am.... You've probably even guessed it was me, even if for a moment. You're welcome Aura, but know that I am only willing to help because of one person in the DL. It was two, but seeing as one.... *glances at Jagged* seems to have left, it's just that one. But I guess it's fair to warn you.... If you attack Jagged, I will turn on you. I'm sorry, really, but that's the way I am. If that happens, I'll try not to hurt anyone, but I'll protect my friends even at the cost of my life. Hmph.... that was a dead give away..... You guys..... The ones that know me, you probably know who I am now. I'm sorry if you viewed me as a friend, Dapple, but Shadow was like a brother to me and that's why I seek revenge. So.... I have no regrets for wanting to kill Raven, and I will, but Dapple, I feel a little bad. You were my friend at one point.... But you've become quite distant. I'm sorry if I'm sounding cold, but it's the truth. This is gonna sound ridiculous, but after I've gotten revenge, maybe we can be friends again..... maybe. And Aura, really don't go after Jagged. I don't want to turn on you, but if he's in danger, I will. I'll still fight others in the Rebellion though, to protect someone else. Why am I even trying to stay anonymous? Yet I still don't feel like saying who I am..... Hisses at the mutt in furry , Sharp , fingers longer than saws * you won't lay one wimpy claw on Ravenheart! I your worset nightmare! Dapplestar don't ask who I am .*stays hidden in the shadows * I'm the one who made a deal with Ravenheart . If I could say in her mind , I would give her demon powers . But my deals all ways come with a price ..... a.. evil one- Darkness the demon ghost cat Distant? Do you mean me isolating from all of you? And if it's revenge you want, then I rather be told what kind of revenge it is. Besides, I still don't find you as a person making conflict but more of a person speaking out their mind. And sorry I called you an anonymous person, but I rather not try to guess or say who you are already. It only shows a person for a desperate hunger to get the words out of another. ~ Dapplestar(sc Okay, first of all, Vipershade, what the hell are you doing here? Demon powers? =_= Secondly, Anonymous, I will not attack Jagged. From the intel I have gathered, it seems that the Rebellion has been kept at bay. As for Raven, I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but she is nothing to protect. She maybe a friend, but she has taken too much and hasn't given anything back. I will not hesitate to attack Raven if she turns on me, and I will not stop anyone here from going after her. I wish to remain neutral in this situation. Thank you. ~Aura I opened fire on a group of dl allies in s4 including a phoenix i do not mess around lucklily i left and if i stayed on i would of broken there shifters force field and personally landed and killed or capture and torture them i don't care if you attack me i will rout the royal sabres and capture there capital ship and turn it against southsmilling- Jagged Fel Mutt? Who are you calling "mutt" you pathetic loser? You think your tough act's gonna stop me? Hell, I'll take you on too. I'm not scared of you or anyone. You're right, I won't lay one wimpy claw on that loser, I'll lay ten razor sharp claws on her along with the sharpened blade of my sword. I dare you to stop me. Vipershade, huh? More like Diapermaid. Honestly... A little scrap of fur like you can't do a thing against me. And fyi, you're far from my worst nightmare. I can take a demon down in my sleep. I couldn't care less who made a deal with it or why. And ok, Aura. Thanks. Oh, Dapple what exactly did you mean by that last sentence? I don't want words, I want revenge. Woah woah woah, I didn't no nothing. It's not me who posted that comment about Ravenheart and stuff, If I were in this conflict, I'd acually be with Raven, In fact, teaming up with her could be usefull, I'M NOT THAT GUY UP THERE PLEASE BELIVE ME. ~Vipershade (I'M SORRY BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING) please don't kill me xd Besides, i'm a dark angel, so i'm not complete demon ...If this dosen't stop I'm going to rake my Eternal Talons across somebody's body, Demon, angel, whatever. Settle down this useless conflict. I burned one of Jagged's ships to flames and saw it explode to the ground. I don't know how he stayed alive but I will do it again if I must. Yesterday I've found the fury withen me and realized my purpose in the DL in no longer usefull, As I've learned i must stay free, be on no side, and help only the one's who struggle. Remember, Forever of the Feather. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Viper, I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, but there's no way I'd EVER team up with Raven. Are you on her side or not? If you aren't, then I forgive you. Goldine on the other hand, leave Jagged alone. If you go after him again, I'll fight you. I don't care if you use your "Eternal Talons" on me, but I won't let you hurt him. I've got quite a few tricks too. Really though, please just leave him alone. I don't want to have to fight you, but I will. I've seen you twice on Flab3, and you seem like a good person, so please just stop. This conflict isn't useless. You don't understand. I know it seems ridiculous, but this is my mission. I found the fury within me long ago, and I try to do the right thing, but you know how that goes. I feel like getting revenge on those who insult and wish harm to Shadow and protecting the people I care about isn't useless. You said yourself that you want to "help the ones who struggle", and this is my version of it. My apoligises. I won't lay a..uh...flame, on Jagged. and About Viper, i've heard of him/her, it's 'poisonous', and I wouldn't be too soft on her, She's known for taunting Windclan and running away from the fights they challenge, so kill her if you must, Same with Raven, but their similarites concern me as they are both part-demon, and probably will goddmodd. Except, Raven dosen't run from battles. And isen't poisonous. -Sigh- Tell me of what creature you are and what your purpose is, I will concider helping you. ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα Yes. I could help you as well, seeing as both Viper and Raven have arrived on the scene. As for Jagged, I have done nothing to him but put up a forcefield around the Platinum Channel. Hunt down Viper and Raven as you must, they both run as easily as scared mice. *Smirks and raises a talon, revealing a bloodied mouse that dangled close to the ground* Viper maybe poisionous, and may have had a history of skirmishing with my allies Windclan, but trust me, she's just a godmodd and a coward. As for Raven, she is rather weak at heart, as demonstrated when Crossfoot left her. The better way to attack her would be to wound her soul rather than he body. That is all I will say until you reveal who you are. Oh, and, I've never actually met Shadowscream before, idk why he's become such an enigma, it would be an honor to see for myself. Thank you for reading this ridiculously long paragraph. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ Dapplestar is my roleplay mother and you are talkin' to her about this..... ?_? What's become of this Clan? And Phoenix <_<…………:3 also I was kiding about Crossfoot , it was a joke from a lame joke book .........:3 and all of you fell for it. I laughed my head off when you took that seriously!!! -Ravenheart Lies, lies, lies. You are only saying that about Cross so that you don't look weak when he gets revenge so that he doesn't find your weak spot. No offence, but I am sick of this. I am waiting for this 'revenge' thing, I really want to know if it is on me as well, just so I don't worry about this anymore, even if it will last a thousand years. I might be your mom, Raven, but you barely ever come on anymore on flab and you should of listened in the very first place about every single thing I told you, and yet you didn't listen to my warnings. You are now stuck in this mess. Making faces with question marks also shows how much you are lying. You never laughed, that's another way to hide how you are lying. I am sorry, Raven. I just decided to take my actions out because I am seriously done with this crap. Why did you even make SUCH a big deal out of it if it was a god damn joke? Anyone would believe it's true. This is the internet. And even if you say it was a joke, I won't care. I already believe you are lying. ~ Dapplestar(sc I too believe you're lying, Raven. Though I must say, you did your research quite well, you know there is a joke about that, you researched it and formulated a brilliant lie, but the words you used to form it, were too obvious. Again, I wish not to take sides in this. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ Well..... If she's your mother, then who'd be better to talk to about your terrible behavior? Haha. Anyways, if you'd been paying any attention at all to what I've been saying regarding my revenge, you'd realize that I wasn't talking to Dapple about getting revenge on you until she commented about it. You might wanna go back and reead over my posts again. Who knows.... maybe you'll even figure out who I am. There's no way in hell that you're "only kidding about Crossfoot", you idiot. Anyone can see that you aren't. You're only making one of your weak points more obvious, but don't worry, I know several. With all that I know, I could make you even more of a social outcast than you already are. But of course I won't do that..... yet. I laugh my head off every time I picture your reaction to what I know, you when I find you, and you once I've gotten my revenge. We all know that deep down, you're still the same insane bitchy "cat" that trolled on all those pages asking people to tell your story and how you want to kill Shadow. I'll soon stop you from even speaking insults about Shadow. Thanks for the advice, Goldine. Still, I'm not quite ready to say who I am. Gotta let the losers guess first (not you and the ones that are ok with what I'm doing of course). Aura, thank you also for all you said in your paragraph. And don't worry, mine is even more ridiculously long as you've noticed. Dapple, I'm waiting for "this revenge thing" too, but it's not as easy as that. I have to wait until Raven shows up first. She's the first one that I plan to take down. I'm glad that you also seem to dislike Raven. I'm deciding about your role in my revenge. I really don't want to hurt you, but I might have to. I'm really trying to avoid it somehow, though. I'm sorry if I have to fight you. I really am. I don't want to go after you, but I might have to. I know it's hard to understand, one second I'm calling you a traitor, the next I'm saying that I don't really want to hurt you, but I can't explain this to you. Woah.... Sorry about the length of this thing. I understand it's not easy. It's a complicated progress. If a fight must happen, then it will. It is a fight I can't win or loose anyway. I understand completely, though. It's hard to choose sides isn't it? That's why I have lied to groups before that I am allied to that are in war and seek of my help. It's something that happened with the Gods too a few months ago. I hope you know that I am ready. If we have to meet somewhere on flab, then I'll do it. ~ Dapplestar(sc Jagged apparently thinks the Diamond Rebellion is still a thing. He's going overboard. =_= Gah. Plus, is Shadow ever on? I want to see for myself who this battle is revolving around. ~Aura You seem ever so....familiar...I can't let this tragedy, plus a tyranny threating from jagged constantly, set me off my balance. I'm sorry, truely sorry, but my natural instinct of anger toward jagged started when I first started the game, When I first ''started, Jagged was my ally, I swiched against him due to popular hate of him, Then, He killed me, of course, being a phoenix at that time I rebirthed, and we've been enemys ever since. I'll do my absolute best to try to make an aquaintence out of him. But you must know I am not one you must fight. Believe me, although Silverbell(blackthorn) is my friend(ish) I will not stop you to do what you must, but remeber, if you wish to kill her, then, 'please'...let her die quickly so she musen't feel pain...I don't want drama, I want things to become settled, so if killing is your mission, then do as you please..(Silver's part phoenix, so she migth say she's immortal, sorry xd) -gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα (sorry for making you read the whole thing) This place is ridden with drama. That's what I like about it. I loved being an authority figure, a friend, and a foe to you all. I loved investigating all these scenes, from the Dominula Vandal Scandal (No pun intended), to the very recent Sex Tape Fraud on this wikia, as well as peacekeeping in-game. I don't know what is going to happen to me next, whatever it is, I will face. With these constant threats, I have grown stronger. Thank you all. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ First off I'm not a tyrant I plan to overthrow the monarchy of diamond legion and created a parliamentary gov't. Second I am rebelling against the diamond legion and I plan to burn south smiling and make it the new Capitol of my new gov't- Jagged Fel Thanks, I guess. Dapple, my revenge on you might not have to end in a fight, but I'm still unsure. Thanks for understanding what I mean though. And trust me.... we've certainly met before, and we probably will again. Shadow may or may not have quit. So you must be thinking, "Then why are you maing such a big deal over this, idiot?!" But the thing is, if he never comes back, then that sucks and maybe I killed the losers for nothing, but hey, at least I thought I did the right thing. And if he does come back, I'll get revenge on those who wronged him so that he can stay on Flab peacefully and not have to worry about psychopathic retards like Ravenheart making plans to kill him. Who knows, maybe you will meet him someday. Oh, Aura the battle may be "revolving around" him, but please if anyone wants to hurt him because of this, blame it on me. I'm the one that decided to try and get revenge on everyone that wronged him. I'm the one causing the trouble. It's not his fault. Why does there have to be so much hate in this world? Of course, I'm not one to talk... But still, the feeling of hatred, holding grudges, the want for revenge, sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. Maybe it is, maybe it's not. I guess we'll find out. Thank you again, Goldine. If I somehow manage to find and kill Blackthorn, I will make it as quick as possible. I'm typically not one to make pain last longer than it has to. I really don't care if she's immortal or not, I have to try. I've fought immortal people before.... Not saying it ended well, but I still fought. I guess you could say I have a sort of reckless determination. Jagged, one I said 'tyranny', not tyrant, A tyranny is someone who forces great power, like a dictator, and I don't mean for it to be an offense, in fact, I wish to end all hate I might have had for you and end it in peace. If you fight me, then fine, But I willl never fight you without a reason, If you betrey this promise, you betrey yourself, as if betreying a fellow member of the Diamond Rebellion, Jagged, let this ice and fire between us end and let light and dark run freely between us! (Or, let our goodness and badnees we've been to one another end in Harmony unless tempered, is what i'm saying) ~gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα (PS, I'm not in the DL, anymore, and although I might protect it if it is in NEED of help, k? K.) Don't help me i don't want your help and i don't need it once i win this rebellion i will create peace and order throughout the districts and scapes i also plan to scrap the Lusankya and make a huge gov't center out of it and sell the older ships to other rebel groups or people who share me thoughts if anyone tries to tread on my progress i will pierce there soul and hurt the person and the ones it loved dearly DON'T TREAD ON ME- Jagged Fel. Jagged, I never said I was going to HELP you, I just am tired of trying to kill you, I mean, it's not like I'm saying that I'm weak and helpless, in fact I'm everything but helpless.'I killed a cat, in fact, a WINGED, demonic cat, not saying I'm proud of it, but I'll always know, I can and will kill if I need to, but you're not one I must kill, jagged -Goldine Am I the only one doing a cinqtrouple facepalm in my chair? Jagged, why do you want to overthrow me again? And secondly, what would that give you? I'm sorry, but all you'll become is a dictator, and without a person mature enough as head, your attempt of an empire will crumble and fail. Just give up before you crumble, Jagged. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it comes to it. ~Aura I am not a dictator i plan to create a full on democratic gov't i am willing to negotiate a compromise if you decline a declare full rebellion against diamond legion- Jagged Fel. You know what? Jagged's right, the DL could team up with Jagged perhaps, while the only consequence, Jagged AND Aura must be leader, although this could end up horribly wrong, I think it's the better desition for now......I completely forgot I'm not in the Diamond Legion anymore xd sorry for that -Goldine. This text is cool, don't ask why I did this I understand that part completely. Getting rid of problems so that the threatened one doesn't leave again seems like a good idea, even if I feel a little upset that I been part of the problems for so many moons, though it's always come to this. Anyway, I will let you decide. You are the one who wants revenge, of course. I don't know why, but I keep thinking you are Ino. If I am right, you might as well tell me, but I rather not know at all. Also, jagged I sort of can't choose, but first of, why do we need a goverment on flab? isn't it already a bit troubling that others feel ruled by clans or packs or something? and yet I believe maybe we all should stay at peace instead of war. I understand it's a good way to keep us active and on flab but it's really annoying to those who don't like too much action. For example, I rather have some action that is clan vs. clan, but that hasn't happened in many seasons.. way back when I was snowfur, it occured often but Idk what has happened now. It's better if animals, interact with animals and humans with humans, unless they have contanct with an animal. ~ Dapplestar(sc I like action, alot. I feel, myself, that the races should merge, to create the ultimate adventure, though I support very much clans and governments (Jagged, at least I spell it right!). I'm a bit uneasy with the idea that Jagged would rule alongside me, and there'd be two alfas (Romanian spelling, do not critisize), instead of one. I've always felt that a group's attitude reflect's not only the individual's ways, but the leader's personality. I don't want a clan that is two-faced, with wrong accusations being launched both ways. I am not doubting Jagged's responsibility, but I don't think it's a good idea to have two faces, it could lead to much more conflict, and we would surely be losing members, I know a lot of people don't exactly regard Jagged all that highly. I'm sorry, but I will have to put you down for now until I see whether or not you could make a good, '''honest '''other alfa. I'm a paranoid person, and after the incident with Ravenheart, my trust has been severely dented. ~Aura Your projections on my style of gov't is exrtremely wrong the people choose there leader not a volunteer leader there will be an advisory and war council and a hosue of reps from each district I am not a dictator I am a idealist you don't like this i'll fight for this thing i'll like to call democracy- Jagged Fel. Why... why the ''heck did it come to THIS???!! You can't just TAKE OVER fly like a bird!!!! I'm not against you, jagged, but I think a democracy is too much....I'm just gonna try not to get involved too much...yea, bye xd -Goldine SHADOW CLANS GONE! YAY!!!!!!! Hey, Dapple. Is it OK if i join Shadow Clan? I've asked Aura, who hasn't replied yet, but if it's alright with her, then maybe i can join?? x3 ~Harmony/£nderblaze/Rose/F!regirl. xD First of all, Shadowclan's not gone. Think again, smart one. Second, sure thing. Just need a description and name and you're good to go. ~ Dapplestar(sc Thanks. I haven't got a reply from Aura though... I need to know if she agrees with this. Ask her if you see her.. I'm not always on Flab. ~F!regirl. You're welcome. When I see her, I'll let her know and ask. ~Dapplestar(sc Yeah, you can join SC too. And also, have you guys realized that Jagged always forgets to use all punctuation except for apostrophes? ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟ Must ... resist... grammar nazi mode.... ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟ *giggles* You still haven't updated the page? Spott's leader now, not you Fapple. Spott, when are you gonna thank me? Hahaha jk, ik you're pissed at me. Why didn't anyone try to stop me from killing you, Fapple? Whatever... It was fun.